Butterflies and Imperfection
by FanOfCartoons
Summary: One look at his chaotic room made him feel empty. Stuck in the Canterlot castle, he manages to convince Princess Celestia to go and visit his friend, Fluttershy, but when he starts developing feelings for her, will she feel the same or will they just be friends? *new revised story from Imperfection and Butterflies*


He had never felt this way towards any pony throughout his existence.

It had been months since he had left Ponyville with the "nauseating" Princess Celestia, and when he left a kind pony behind.

Fluttershy.

He was staring up at the night sky, watching the stars twinkle. He silently praises Luna for bringing up the small wonders. He stood at the balcony, of his bedchambers of the Canterlot castle in silence. He was getting bored from the silence. Beside a few crickets singing, he was going mad with boredom. Princess Celestia had kept him under a tight leash, restricting him from causing even a small portion of chaos.

The only place for sanctuary was his bedchambers which surprisingly looked a bit empty. He snaps his fingers getting into his pink night cap and long sleeve gown. He floats to his bed which perched on the ceiling, getting under his gravity-restricted blankets. He took a look around his room, seeing a couch go by below him and a few furniture. One furniture in particular stood at the right side of his bed.

On top, was a lone picture frame. He picks it up staring at the photo, something he had done numerous times before going to sleep. The photo was a yellow and timid pony.

Sleeping.

The photo wasn't like a regular still photo, but more like a one way window. With this, he could watch Fluttershy with ease while she slept in her bed. He saw her chest rise, going into a rhythm with a smile across her face. He let out a small smile at her, but quickly shook his head, putting the picture frame face down on his dresser.

"What I'm I doing?" he mutters to himself, putting his lion paw to his forehead "Getting all soft for a pony!" He put a finger to his chin. "What I'm I doing talking to myself in the dark?...hmm, isn't that a sign of insanity?..." he shrugs it off.

The thoughts of that kind-hearted pony entered into his mind. The last words she had said to him, repeated over and over in his brain. Calling him a _"sweetheart" _

_Him!_

_The master of chaos and disharmony! _

He let out a chuckle, he causes chaos, used ponies as his personal puppets and she had the nerve to call him a "sweetheart?"

Staring down on the floor, moon light shining its way into his bedchambers revealing the checkered floor and mismatch furniture. Something that made Celestia cringe from her usual order in her castle. During his months of staying in the castle, Celestia was teaching him how to use his chaotic magic into something more positive, something that will help the ponies of Equestria. So far his magic seems to becoming somewhat in order, but he grew tired and bored from being stuck in the castle grounds, not allowed to mingle with the other ponies. The princess was afraid that he might stir up some trouble again, something he desperately wanted to do, but the thoughts of being turned to stone always stopped him from going over the edge, even if he was tittering over.

He let out a groan, not able to get comfortable. He wants to escape this boring castle. He wants a break from all the constant lessons that Celestia is forcing him to listen to about harmony, friendship and love. It made him sick. He wanted to see Fluttershy again, to hear her sweet voice, to see her smile, and to mess with her pet, Angel. She was the only pony who really understands him, who understands his chaotic being. He had to see her again, to visit her not just watch her through a picture frame. He needs to relive his stress and wreak some chaos anyway he can. The only problem was convincing Princess Celestia.

"You wish to go back to Ponyville?" Celestia asks, with a twinge of suspicion in her voice. She and Discord stood in the throne room. Discord was looking at his eagle claw boredly, conjuring up a nail file as he files down the overgrown talons. He did not want her to know the real reason why.

"Yes, this place is soooo boring!" he said loudly, putting his claw to his forehead in distress. "I need a break from all this, I mean you hardly let me go out all, sitting around here doing nothing is becoming a health hazard, I might die from all this boredom!" he cries. Celestia looks at him as she considers it in her thoughts.

He bit his lower lip. He needs this, he needs to be away, he wants to be with someone who actually can understand him. He also did not want to be under constant watch from the Canterlot guards, he gave them a sideway glance, as they stood at the door with their stern looks. He looks back at the princess who let out a small sigh.

"I do agree with you, Discord" she said.

"yes!" he shouts, his fist punching into the air. Celestia raise a brow making him clear his throat as she continues.

"but!" she starts, making him look at her with concern "Its only for a short time, I do believe you need to go and be away for a while, it's only fair, I know you were growing restless from your time here"

"Yes and-?" he said slowly, moving his eyes back and forth impatiently ready to teleport his way out of the castle. The Princess raise her hoof at him.

"You may leave for one month, that should be sufficient for you, consider it a vacation from your hard work for trying to stay good…but, if you do anything...anything at all that may impact me to reconsider I may decide to bring you back early and we will start studying again, is that understood?" she asks sternly.

"Of course, Princess, whatever you say….I'll be an angel, promise" He said a golden ring appearing on top of his head. He raises his lion paw, while he crosses his fingers behind his back. Celestia nods, with a small smile.

"Then you may go...and say hello to Fluttershy for me" she smiles as she walks away from the wide-eyed Discord.

_How could she had known? _

He let out a huff, ignoring her comment and in a flash he disappears from the castle.

He appears in front of his acquired destination. In front of him was Fluttershy's cottage, the sounds of birds chirping filled the air with their happy noise. Around him, he saw bunnies hopping around, and little animals running across the lush garden, but his appearance was soon known as the animals quickly disperse into hiding into the bushes and trees. He chuckles darkly, they never forgot the first time he was here. He walks up to the door putting out his lion paw to knock, but quickly stop midway. He needed to impress her, he can't show up without at least giving her a gift.

He snaps his fingers, making a bouquet of yellow lilies and baby breath appear in his hand, he grins with pride as he admires the bouquet he created. He knows how much she loves flowers. With the gift in hand he knocks on the door, immediately the door opens but instead of seeing Fluttershy, he saw his old enemy, the white bunny, Angel.

"Hello!" chime Discord. "future bunny slippers" he said lowly.

In response, Angel slams the door. Discord let out a growl at the manipulate bunny, his displeasure quickly disappear hearing a sweet and delicate voice inside.

"Angel?...who is at the door?"

Discord immediately straightens, brushing his coat slightly as he continues to hear her inside. He heard Angel making distraught noises at her, angrily trying to convince her to not open the door, avoiding the fact that it's Discord.

"Now, now Angel Bunny, you know it's rude to slam the door on other ponies...now step aside and let me greet our pony guest"

The doors opens with Fluttershy being greeted with a bouquet of beautiful flowers, and with Discord smiling widely at her.

"Hello Fluttershy, miss me?" he chimes with a grin.

"oh Discord!" she smiles taking the bouquet gladly with her hoof "It's so good to see you again, would you like to come in?" she says stepping aside.

"Gladly!" He flashes inside, finding his place on the couch. He looks over to see Angel glaring at him hatefully with his arms crossed. Fluttershy places the bouquet in a glass vase full of water. She flies up to him not noticing the glare Angel was giving him.

"What are you doing here Discord?...you did 'it sneak out of the castle did you?" she ask slowly, not wanting her friend to get in trouble with the princess. He waves his hand dismissing the comment.

"Noooo, me? I'm surprised Fluttershy, you really believe that I would do such a thing?... I'm hurt" he snaps his fingers, conjuring a handkerchief wiping away a tear.

"Oh dear no!" she said quickly "I was just asking, I don't want you to get in any sort of trouble"

He let out a small chuckle, laughing at her worrying. He enjoyed that about her even with his sarcasm she takes him seriously. He found it entertaining seeing her become fluster as she apologized.

"I am joking, Fluttershy, the princess let me out for a vacation" He replies, laying down on the couch lazily, with his claws behind his head, He notice the Discord lamp still perched on the small table. She never bother to get rid of it.

Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, well how long are you here in Ponyville?"

"One month"

"Goodness, you must be very happy about that…do you have a place to stay?"

"Well" he starts as he strokes his beard "I have been thinking about crashing at your place for my time here"

"I'm more than happy to let you live here, Discord" she smiles "I have a spare bedroom upstairs, you can sleep in there if you like"

"Wonderful! And since I am here...why don't you and I go do something fun?" he grins as he sat up. She looks at him nervously, rubbing her hoof across the floor with uncertainty.

"Well….oh, I don't know, I have to take care of the animals, it's time for lunch" she said.

"No problem!" he says, snapping his fingers, making food appear in front of every animal in her backyard and in her home, specific for the animals. It took them no time to eat it all, except for Angel Bunny. A carrot appears in front him and he kicks it aside, refusing to eat anything Discord gave him, but for Fluttershy she gleam at him for his generosity.

"Why thank you Discord for helping me" she said gently.

"Now, how about you and I go ice skating together?"

"oh…I-I don't know how to ice skate" she admits quietly "Pinkie Pie is good at that"

"I'll teach you, what do you say?" he press with pleading eyes, Fluttershy let out a small smile at the chaos god and nods.

"All right"

Discord snaps his fingers, landing themselves in the middle of the woods on top of a frozen lake with their skates on. Discord had his black and white costume on as Fluttershy wore a pink scarf around her neck. Fluttershy began to whimper as she began to slide across the frozen water. Her legs going in different directions as she tries to maintain her balance. Her hoofs began to slip and lose their balance. Discord let out a loud laugh going to her aid. He puts his claws on her shoulders gently, holding her steady. She looks up at him blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I'm really not good at this" she said, Discord snakes himself around her.

"You shouldn't say that, I said I will teach you…now, just moves your left hoof first and then your right"

At first, Fluttershy fell on her behind multiple times. Other times she collided with Discord making him lose his balance and with her apologizing every time she fell. Slowly she began to skate with ease much to Discord's delight as she began to easily do spins and jumping into the air landing gracefully on the ice below, smiling widely enjoying it. They spent the whole afternoon skating together, practicing routines with Discord catching her and spinning her on the ice. Both of them laughing away. This is what he needed, to finally have some fun spending his time with her.

At the end of the day, they both sat on top of a hill watching the sunset, they sat side by side watching the light slowly disappearing in between the mountains. Discord looks over to Fluttershy who was smiling to herself occupied with the beauty of the sunset, the rays of the sun shining off her beautiful pink mane. He could have sworn he saw them sparkle.

He felt a tug in his chest as her mane slips down over her eye. Instinctively putting out his eagle claw brushing it behind her ear. She flinches slightly from his touch, and looks up at him giving him a warm smile as she quietly thanks him.

Suddenly he is struck with a thought. He quickly decides what he had to do, during the month, he will do anything he can to make her his and his alone and he won't take no for an answer.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY

YES THIS IS AND NEW A IMPROVE REVISION OF MY OLD STORY: IMPERFECTION AND BUTTERFLIES

I WILL BE RE-DOING ALL OF MY STORIES FIXING GRAMMER ERRORS AND MAKING IT MORE INTERESTING.

YES I KNOW I GO TOO FAST IN MY STORY, THIS IS WHY I AM FIXING THEM. ^_^

ALL OF THEM.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS REVISED VERSION, THE OLD ONE IS STILL THERE FOR YOU TO COMPARE.


End file.
